Easily transportable devices with wireless telecommunications capabilities, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices, will be referred to herein as mobile devices. A communications connection between a mobile device and another component might promote a voice call, a text-based message, a file transfer, or some other type of data exchange, any of which can be referred to as a call, a session, or a message.